


Sugar We're Goin' Down (On Each Other)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Hand Jobs, M/M, They basically have sex on stage but stay semi-clothed during it, Theyre both strippers, and a lot of other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick are the most watched strippers at their club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar We're Goin' Down (On Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything vaguely smutty until my friend said "hey we should write gay Bandom stripper aus cuz I saw Magic Mike and imagine that?" 
> 
> (Also Pete's stripper name is E String since it sounds like G String but the E string is the thickest if you...know what I mean)

"Lunchbox! E String! You're on in one minute!" A tech shouted, poking his head into their shared dressing room. He ducked out of the room and the two men stood up. Pete, or 'E String', kissed Patrick, or 'Lunchbox', once briefly, and the latter whined when he pulled away.

"Oh please, you'll get plenty more in like, thirty seconds," Pete teased with a wide smirk, running his hand down Patrick's thin, lacey top, before getting to his leather shorts and cupping him through them, applying the slightest pressure with the heel of his palm before pulling away and walking past him completely.

"You're gonna pay, Wentz," Patrick forced out, cheeks tinted red.

"What ever you say doll face," Pete drawled, winking before strutting on the stage. The audience was extremely loud tonight, so the pay should be higher than usual.

With a smirk, Patrick followed him, receiving loud cheers as he went up to Pete immediately and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Are you guys having a fun time so far?" Patrick asked the audience via the small microphone and earpiece that all of the..."dancers" had. They cheered loudly and he smirked, grinding his hips against Pete's ass in a slow circle. "Well it's about to get a lot more fun, if I do say so myself." His hands went to the buttons of Pete's skin tight button down, undoing them agonizingly slowly. Once the last one had been undone Patrick trailed his fingers down to Pete's lace panties (that were so thin they were practically a thong) and ghosted his fingers over Pete's dick as he kissed his neck, biting down slightly and causing Pete to gasp out a small moan. Patrick smirked and licked a stripe up Pete's neck to his jaw, placing a small butterfly kiss on it, before moving to stand in front of him. The crowd was cheering loudly, and somehow got even louder as Patrick pinned Pete up against the pole behind him, grinding their hips together roughly and practically ripping Pete's shirt off of his shoulders. He could feel Pete fully hard against him, but knew Gerard, the owner, gave them a full twenty minutes to perform, since most of the crowd was their for their little show anyways. Which meant he would need to drag this out a little. A sharp tug on his hair pulled Patrick away from his thoughts as Pete pulled harder, making Patrick's mouth fall open the slightest bit, cheeks flushing red again. Patrick placed his hands on Pete's hips, digging his fingers into the flesh and moving to grind against Pete's thigh, pulling away and walking to the other pole across the stage before Pete could get the friction he needed in return. Patrick fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking up at the audience through his eyelashes, feigning innocence. He smirked so evilly even the devil couldn't match him, as he ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair, pulling the shirt over his head in one swift motion.

The audience cheered as he let it drop from his hand and he giggled, blowing them a kiss as Pete walked over to him. His hands went to Patrick's ass immediately, before they toyed with the waist band of his short shorts. "These should come off too," Pete smirked, pulling them down and dropping to his knees, revealing black and red lace panties, which didn't do much to hide the outline of Patrick's hard cock in the light of the spotlights. He placed small kisses onto Patrick's thighs around the line of the panties, before mouthing at his dick through the fabric. Patrick moaned loudly, subconsciously bucking against Pete's mouth and tangling his hand into the others dark brown locks. Pete smirked and moved back down to his thighs, nipping and biting little hickeys all over them, before standing up. The audience was wolf whistling and cheering as Patrick made Pete's panties ride up to show off his ass.

"Oh, you guys haven't seen anything yet," Patrick teased. "We still have another ten minutes." He strutted to the end of the stage, letting his bare feet dangle off the ends as he winked and waved at a man sitting a few feet in front of him. He picked his legs up towards his chest and spun himself so he was sideways to the audience, before stretching his body out and laying down with the grace of a dancer, quietly singing along to the song playing in the background, but still loud enough to be heard. He altered the words slightly in his head, and smirked at Pete. " _I'll be everything you want so let me get up there, I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere, tell me what you want so we can do just what you like._ " Pete smirked at Patrick who was now propped up on his elbow, before straddling him and pushing him back to laying down. Patrick tilted his head back as far as it could go, allowing Pete more access to suck on the skin of his throat. He moved down to Patrick's bare chest, sucking one of his pink nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it for a few seconds, making Patrick gasp and start moaning in little high pitched stutters. The brown haired man pulled back slightly and smirked, moving so his hips were flush against Patrick's, and grinding down against him roughly, the fabric of their panties giving them the friction they needs so badly. Patrick yanked Pete down by his hair and connected their lips, dragging his teeth across Pete's bottom one as their tongues fought for dominance, before he eventually gave in and let Pete kiss him however he wanted.

The brunette pulled back and went to rest his head in the crook of Patrick's neck, as Patrick continued moaning, "Ah -- God, oh god _Pete_ ," and bucking his hips up against Pete's. "I -- _ah god_ \-- fuck Pete," he gasped out and felt Pete smirk against his neck, before he pressed his hips down harder, knowing that Patrick was so experienced that no matter how hard he pressed Patrick could never come like this. Pete pulled back and kissed him again, before walking across the stage and hopping off, walking to the bar and sitting on top of it, grinning at Patrick playfully.

The latter sat up and smirked back, walking over to a man who was in Pete's line of sight and taking a seat on his lap, facing him with his legs on either side. The man grinned at him and grabbed his hips, making Patrick smirk and grind against the man's thigh slowly. Pete scowled over at him before going back onto the stage and leaning against the pole, glaring at the back of Patrick's head. He heard Patrick laugh, before he climbed off the man and walked back over to Pete, smirking at him. He pressed his thigh between Pete's legs, before crashing their lips together roughly, their noses bumping slightly. Pete tongue traced his bottom lip, before he bit down lightly, making Patrick gasp. He pulled back and kissed along Pete's collar bone, sucking on his thorn necklace tattoo, before Pete signaled him to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist. Patrick smirked and did just that, grinning as Pete flipped then around and pinned Patrick against the pole he had just been leaning on, pressing their hips flush together. Since Pete was holding him, Patrick couldn't really move, which gave Pete the power to grind against him mercilessly, Patrick nearly sobbing in pleasure. The small count down clock that started at the beginning of each show to let them know how long they had left reached zero just then, and Pete let him down and back to his feet.

Patrick smirked at the audience, "Hope you enjoyed the show," before walking off the stage and back behind the curtain with just enough sway in his hips to make his ass more prominent.

"We're here every Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night if you ever wanted to come back. And why wouldn't you?" Pete smirked, following after him.

As soon as he was behind the curtain, Patrick grabbed his wrist and dragged him into their dressing room, pressing him against the door, locking it and connecting their open mouths together immediately, moving his hips right back against of Pete's, before pulling Pete's panties down his legs fully. Pete did the same for him before grinding his hips into Patrick's amost hard as he could, making Patrick was sob in pleasure. "Fuck -- I-I need -- _oh god_ \-- Pete please I need more anything else just _please_ ," he whimpered against Pete's mouth. A hand wrapped around his dick tightly, and pumped once, twice, three times before Patrick was coming with a strangled shout all over Pete's hand. He rested his forehead against Pete's shoulder, panting as he returned the favor.

Once they had both cleaned up and put on a pair of plain boxers, they collapsed on the couch and Pete pulled the blanket that was on the back of it over them. "You were great tonight," Pete told him, kissing behind Patrick's ear.

"Duh," he sassed. Patrick had lay down between Pete's legs with his back pressed against the brunette's chest.

They heard the speakers over head announce, "Up next we have Mormon Magic and Peter Pan."

Pete and Patrick both started giggling at Brendon and Dallon's names before they both looked at each other and kissed gently.

~~**~~

The next night was a Sunday, which meant they still worked, but not dancing on stage. Instead, Patrick was a waiter and Pete was a bartender-slash-bouncer. Patrick smirked at Pete as he grabbed the tray of drinks off the bar and walked over to a group of guys. "I'd love to see you up there," one of them flirted.

Patrick laughed, "Come back on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday and you can see my _boyfriend_ and I do a little show."

"Was the word boyfriend supposed to scare me? I'm not scared at all, I know exactly what I guy like you would want," the sleazy guy smirked.

"Well see the bartender over their? The brunette with the tattoos and the tight t-shirt? The one who doubles as a bouncer? Yeah, that's my boyfriend," Patrick sassed. Pete's black t-shirt was tight enough to show off his abs and he was cleaning the counter with a rag, his muscles clearly flexing under the skin of his arms. The sleazy guy gulped, before turning to continue watching Brendon (or Mormon Magic) continue to do his solo dance, involving a lot of pole work. A lot.

Patrick laughed and went to sit at the bar, grinning at Pete. Pete looked up and smiled back, having heard the whole thing. Patrick may look like a total twink, but being a stripper had taught him how to hold his own against people like that. Patrick winked at him before walking away to continue his job.

Pete really loved that crazy little guy.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........that was probably really bad sorry
> 
> Credit to my friend for "Morman Magic" and "Peter Pan" (apparently Dallon reminds him of Peter Pan)


End file.
